One-Shot Wednesdays!
by callmeakumatized
Summary: This is a collection of One-Shots, just fun, silly, or sweet ideas that have popped into my obsessed head and need a space to leak out. They'll follow the love square, DJ Wifi, maybe some other ships, and I even have had some story ideas for Kwami adventures. Enjoy! And thanks for reading!
1. Poke-Akuma

Twelve-year-old twins Enzo and Emma sat on the couch doing what they do best: arguing.

"James is _way_ cooler than Jesse!" yelled Enzo, pulling the Pokéball they were tugging between themselves closer to him.

"James can't even _compete_ with Jesse!" Emma screamed back. She still had a firm grip on the spherical toy as she tried to pull it away from her brother.

They didn't see the purplish-black butterfly float in through the cracks of the window. The butterfly melded into the Pokéball….

"Team Darkwings," a deep voice sounded in their minds. "I am Hawk Moth. I can grant you the power to prove to the world who truly _is_ the best, like no one _ever_ was…you only need to do something for me in return."

"Yes, Hawk Moth," the twins replied in tandem. Bubbling black and purple light crawled over the twins' bodies, transforming them into something new. The shared Pokéball split to grant one to each twin. Laughing, they burst through the window and out into the streets of Paris.

* * *

Chat Noir couldn't believe what he was seeing. _This is because of an Akuma_ , he had to keep reminding himself. _There are victims here_. But as much as she really tried to wipe the smile from his face, the effort was futile. Really, though, he couldn't blame himself…this was just _awesome_.

Pokémon roamed the streets of Paris.

Chat squeezed his grinning face with his fists. A squeal might have escaped him. He hardly noticed when Ladybug landed next to him, spinning her yo-yo.

Now everything was perfect.

Until _dual_ victims appeared in front of them, laughing cruelly. Chat physically rubbed his eyes. They couldn't be…but yes! They were them! Like mini, cute versions of the famous villains that Chat had virtually battled 100 times over.

"Prepare for trouble!" the red-headed girl called out.

"And make it double!" the blue-haired boy followed.

Ladybug tried to yell something back at this point but Chat smacked a hand over her mouth.

"To show the world who is best of our pair!"

"To use our powers and then do our share!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To get Hawk Moth your Miraculous!"

"Jesse!" The girl posed, eyes closed, in front of the boy.

"James." The boy came and knelt on one knee in front of her, a rose suddenly in his hand.

"Team Darkwing blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now – give us your _Miraculous_!"

Chat pulled out his baton and turned around. He wanted to remember this moment forever. He grabbed Ladybug around the neck and pulled her into him. They stood smooshed together, Chat winking at his baton. The hand wrapped around Ladybug flashed a peace sign. They could hear the villains behind them start after them.

It was, in essence, the perfect selfie.

* * *

The super hero duo saw quickly that the super _villain_ duo had been changing the _citizens_ into all the Pokémon they saw walking around, using their Pokéballs to change the people and then capture them inside. Luckily they could only capture one at a time; this accounted for the many other Pokémon roaming around. Chat realized that they were trying to find bigger and stronger Pokémon to fight each other as well as himself and Ladybug.

"Geez," said his lady beside him. "They're going into 4th and 5th generations here!"

Ladybug was talking about Pokémon.

Ladybug had never been more attractive to Chat than she was in that moment.

The battle was fun for Chat, at first.

Ladybug's knowledge of Pokémon was super cute, at first.

Until she became his own personal Pokémon Master, and she thought she was _hilarious_.

"Chat! Scratch attack!" she yelled, then giggled.

"…."

"Chat! Quick! Use allure now!"

"…."

"Oh, it's not very effective…."

Chat rounded on her.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY."

But Ladybug was doubled over, laughing hysterically. Chat narrowed his eyes at her before putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a sound shove.

They were safely on a rooftop now; Chat could see the troublesome twins from where he was, but was pretty sure they hadn't spotted him and Ladybug yet.

"Would you just use your lucky charm already!?"

She obliged. Neither of them were prepared for its contents, however. Then Ladybug looked over at him and gave him a sly grin.

"What-?" Chat tried to ask. He was abruptly cut off when Ladybug slipped a tight collar – _necklace_ (was that really any better?) _–_ around his neck and clasped it together in the back. Then she slipped a ring unto her own finger. Chat glanced at the stone in the ring, realization dawning, and shot a look down at his own new accessory. The ring and necklace had matching luminescent stones, a rainbow hue to them, the symbol on them easily recognizable.

"No _way_!" Chat started. Then the grin dropped from his face when he looked over at Ladybug. "Wait – Bugaboo, come on, let's go find an actual _Pokémon_ to put this on –"

Too late.

"Chat Noir!" yelled Ladybug, holding her ringed hand in front of her face and touching the stone with her other hand. "MEGA EVOLVE!"

Chat Noir felt the energy around him immediately. His feet stayed grounded, but the air around him swirled. It felt similar to when he transformed from his civilian self to his super alter ego. A light started at the top of his head and washed completely over him, all the way down to his steel-toed boots. When it was finished, he looked around at himself before pulling his baton and its camera to get a better look. Split-ended tail, slightly clawed-toed boots, bigger claws on his fingertips and…did he have _fangs_? His personal selfie stick showed him a better picture of his face. He smiled toothily – yup, those canines were definitely more feral than normal. His hair had been slicked back in a decidedly anime fashion. He grinned impishly and snapped another selfie before he noticed a red bug-girl in the background staring at him. Her face was completely slack.

"Mega… _hottie_."

Ladybug's face instantly turned the same color as her suit.

Chat Noir was super glad he snapped the picture when he did. He _was_ going to remember _this_ moment forever.


	2. Extreme Sports AU

One-Shot Wednesdays!

Extreme Sports AU

(( A/N: This is a bit aged-up, about 17, and is meant for probably older audiences? It's clean, I promise! But it might have, you know, a kiss or two. Just fair warning! (: Also, it's a miracle that this was done before midnight, just sayin'. ))

qpqpqpqpqp

The cheap torches were only for effect; the mechanic's flood lights would have worked just fine for lighting up the makeshift arena. Adrien chewed on the toothpick in his mouth and surveyed the course through the flickering light. He absentmindedly tugged on his bandana-made-mask around his eyes. Not that anyone would even suspect that he would be here – or even _care_ – but it helped displace some of the nerves attached to running out to play in the underground when he should be home, sleeping, _preening_. With a shake of his head that followed through to each limb, Adrien shifted the toothpick to the other side of his mouth. A cheap floodlight shown on him then.

"…and now the mysterious _Chat Noir!_ "

Adrien raised a lose peace sign in the air, eyes still on the course ahead instead of on the cheering crowd. When the twin airhorns blared, he threw his skateboard down. It landed upside down and bounced once, twisting in the air; he leapt, landing his feet in perfect position as all four wheels landed.

He was off.

qpqpqpqpqp

There was something about this new contender that made Marinette's breath catch in her throat in an almost painful way. She had been following this group for years – practically grown up within the underground – but had never seen this blond skater. He was mysterious, yes, but it struck her that, maybe like her, he was using the disguise because he truly had something to hide – or hide from – rather than using the mask as some sort of intimidation tactic. His golden hair seemed to have been sprayed with a temporary black dye, a dirty mess that was splayed above a black and green bandana. The bandana had holes cut out for eyes, and, though Marinette tried, she couldn't tell exactly what color shone there. His clothes were obviously from the Gabriel line – Marinette should know, being something of a designer herself – but the standard "G" shirt had three huge slashes in it. The shirt underneath was bright green and seemed to glow through the tears in the over shirt. She had to admire the pairing altogether: the ripped black shirt, the green peering through beneath, the black skinny jeans with holes and rips in the knees…everything _went_ together, right down to the all-black skateboard emblazoned with a bright green pawprint on the beat-up deck. It was intriguing, to say the least, and Marinette felt her heart pounding in her ears as she gazed, slightly open-mouthed, at his flawless run through the crude skate course.

 _Flawless_.

qpqpqpqpqp

The cheering had died down, and Adrien was taking his breaths in steadying gasps. He didn't do this for the glory of it, but to say he didn't enjoy the thrill of the love of an audience would be a blatant lie. A smile escaped before it turned into a grin. With a short wave, he kicked his board up to his hand and headed back into the crowd. He glanced around and was about to disappear into the night when he saw her: blue eyes peeking through the wrappings of a chiffon red scarf with black polka dots.

She was staring straight _into_ him and Adrien felt exposed just looking in her direction.

Though he was done with the skate run, and the attention of the throng of people was off of him, he felt the butterflies fly back into his stomach. Other than her scarf, the first thing Adrien noticed about the girl was her bright red roller blades. They were normal by any account, if one didn't know any better. But Adrien _did_ know better: several wheels had been replaced, the body of the skates themselves were scuffed and chipped, and a few pieces of black duct tape tried futilely to hide a huge gash on one side. She _used_ them, and, judging from the state of them, knew _how_ to use them. From the roller blades, Adrien followed the sight upwards, up thick black leggings with holes _everywhere_ , a fluffy red skirt that ended right above her knees and would have seemed out of place on anyone but her, a plain black shirt, and…and that scarf. Some blue-black hair escaped around the piercingly blue eyes and Adrien breathed out a small laugh that had nothing to do with finding her funny, but everything to do with him finding the ensemble – and the _girl_ – anything _but_ humorous; he was totally caught by surprise. She looked like a super-powered ladybug.

Her eyes seem to harden for a moment, and then she was gone.

And Adrien took off after her.

qpqpqpqpqp

A new kid was coming that day, someone that was famous, or so Marinette had heard. She was at her locker, focus on anything but putting her books into the metal space. The perfect blond coif was the first thing she saw. As she followed the perfectly-styled hair through the sea of faces in the hall, his own face came into sight and she took in a sharp breath. His features were _beautiful_ , and though she still didn't know the color of his eyes, she recognized the intense look in them, knew the long and lean form of _him_. It was hard to forget someone that not only could keep up with you while racing through the streets of Paris, but had actually sought you out in the first place. Marinette's heart beat faster, finding everything he did absolutely _stirring_ ; as he pulled out his headphones and stuck the buds into his ears, Marinette could only stare. He walked passed then and she was thankful – in more ways than one – for the double take when he met her eyes.

Green. His eyes were green.

qpqpqpqpqp

Adrien could not help the blush that he was absolutely certain was going to turn into a permanent fixture on his face. Everything – all the forces in the universe – were against him, and he really only had himself to blame for his current predicament. _How_ did he get here? _How_ was he here, wearing roller _skates_ , at a roller _rink_. The pressure tugging both hands to help propel Adrien forward snapped his attention away from his betraying feet and back up to the glowing face and bright blue eyes of the girl in front of him. She held both his hands, skating backward, pulling him with her in more ways than one. When she swayed back and forth, he felt himself trying to move with her, not to match her movements but to complement them. Now he was moving in tandem with her. Her giggling features brought a smile to his face and, not for the first time, Adrien felt equal parts utterly fearless and hopelessly terrified.

 _This_ was how he got to this point, to this place. _She_ was why he was here.

qpqpqpqpqp

The wind whipped through her loose hair as Marinette deftly swerved and dodge through the masses in the crowded streets of Paris. It was a thrilling challenge, a secret indulgence that was soon to be discovered. Suddenly there was another player in her real-life video game. He was there by her side again, matching her stride for stride. The harsh pounding in her ears drove her to speed up, to show off, but before she could, she felt a pull on her hand. When Marinette turned to look at Player 2, he held out to her something of a game changer: one of his earbuds. Music spoke so many languages, broke so many barriers; and each carefully selected playlist was as personal as fingerprints for each person. To share this was like trusting someone with a piece of yourself. Marinette spun around him once before reaching for the tiny speaker, but Adrien pulled his hand away for a moment so she couldn't catch it. Pausing for only a moment, he leaned down and, pulling her hair back gently, put the earbud in her ear himself. He took such meticulous care, and Marinette couldn't repress the shiver that passed through her when he touched her skin. An expression on his face floated between nervousness and excitement. Marinette was finding more and more how those two emotions seemed to go hand-in-hand. He took one last look into her eyes, dropped his skateboard, and started off at a leisurely pace so as not to pull out either's earbud.

It was a good thing his fingers were intertwined with hers, otherwise she might have still been frozen in place.

qpqpqpqpqp

They were on a precipice, both physically and metaphorically, and Adrien was ready to dive down deep. He watched Marinette eye the half-pipe warily. He had demonstrated how to carefully drop in and come up the other side, then back again, but Marinette did not seem wholly convinced of her own abilities. Cautiously, Adrien reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, gently palming her face. When she turned to look at him, he tried to give her his most reassuring smile. Something must have worked; she breathed in deep and grinned back at him. The sight warmed up his whole body. She tore her eyes away and he pulled his hand relunctantly away from her. The fierceness he had come to love entered her bluebell eyes as she looked out at her new challenge. His heart hammered against his chest as he took a step back to let her do this on her own, and she dropped down the ramp.

Down, then up, and down, and back up –

She didn't quite have the momentum to make it back up to him and she stumbled down back into the half-pipe. Adrien jumped in after her, sliding down on his knees before getting up and hurrying over to her slightly crumpled form. She twisted and sat up. Adrien saw the scuffs on her knees and watched her eyes grow misty as she rubbed the palms of her hands together. He pulled himself up next to her, taking her hands in his and looking at them. They were so close now, breathing deeply from the adrenaline rush following her spill. Her eyes leaked one tear but she barely blinked it away. She was a net, and he was caught, snared, and in that moment, he realized she had captured him a long time ago; and he would let her do to him over and over again.

Looking back down at her hands, Adrien placed a soft kiss on one, then the other. When he looked back at her, the fierceness was back in her eyes. She was pulling him in again, just like at the roller rink, and he matched her movements again and moved closer to her. One hand went back into her hair, the other around her waist, and he tried pulling _her_ toward _him_ …and she came willingly. When their eyes closed and lips touched, Adrien had dove in, and he never wanted to resurface ever again.

 _Fin!_

(( Thanks for reading! *hearts* ))


	3. It Cannoli Be You

(( Reader Be Aware: Some Angst, Some Kissing. Hope you Enjoy! ))

One-Shot Wednesdays!

"It Cannoli Be You"

qpqpqpqpqp

"Oh, _gosh_ , Marinette. I-I don't know what to say…."

 _Just say, '_ I like you too' _,_ said his heart.

 _But then what?_ said his mind.

Adrien stared down at the blushing, nervous, blue-haired girl. Of _course_ he liked Marinette! Maybe he would have even considered dating her (maybe he had already imagined it more than once already). But…he just _couldn't_. So, no matter how much he really, _really_ wanted to say, "Yes!", he had to say "No."

"I, uh…" he started, the words he was trying to push out were fighting against his mind. "Marinette, I-I like you – really I do!" He swallowed, a hand absentmindedly scratching the back of his neck. "I just can't get i-involved with anyone right now." She would hate him now, he supposed, but he couldn't help it. Looking away so he wouldn't have to see the disappointment in her eyes – disappointment in _him_ – he let out a deep sigh before speaking again in a small voice.

"I really am sorry, Marinette."

A touch on his arm snapped his eyes away from where they had drifted to his shoes. He looked up and saw that it was Marinette's hand. He followed her arm to her face and was completely taken aback by her expression. Though tears pooled up in her bright blue eyes, her look – her _smile_ – seemed genuinely sympathetic. It was as if _he_ were the one who had just confessed to his crush. She was completely mesmerizing, and something in his heart broke at the affection she showed him.

"It's okay, Adrien," she forced out, her voice a hoarse whisper. Adrien felt the heat rise to his face at the harrowing emotion in her tone. "Please don't feel bad." She smiled. The sudden pressure on her eyes from her upturned lips forced a fat tear to leak out. Adrien watched it mark a trail down her red cheek.

The sight was so stunningly heartbreaking, Adrien couldn't look away. He felt something twist painfully in his chest.

"M-Marinette, I–" But he faltered. He didn't know what he wanted to say, what he _should_ say…what would fix _this_.

"It's _okay_ , Adrien. Really."

Marinette squeezed his arm, a pained smile peeking out through her now tear-stained face. She turned away then, and Adrien heard a few sniffles escape from her shaking frame as she walked down the hall.

Adrien couldn't do any more than stare after her.

The shuffle of footsteps made Adrien turn around. Using both hands, he dabbed at the moisture in his eyes before blinking to take in the two figures that approached him.

If Adrien doubted whether Alya and Nino had heard what had transpired between him and Marinette, the incriminating looks on their faces would confirm all his suspicions. Alya's eyes were red-rimmed as she glanced between Adrien and the direction Marinette went. Nino could only chance skittering glimpses at Adrien's face, never meeting his eyes. Adrien sniffed once before clearing his throat.

"W-will she be okay?" he croaked out.

Nino shrugged noncommittedly, still avoiding eye contact. Alya, however, seemed to snap back to her old self at his words. Her eyes narrowed.

"You said you like her," she spat. Adrien flinched at the edge in her voice.

"I do!" Adrien retorted.

"Then why…why didn't you just say it? Do you know how much you just _hurt_ her?"

Despite every overwhelmingly compassionate feeling he had for Marinette and her situation, Adrien's hackles raised defensively at Alya's words.

"Alya, did it ever occur to you that maybe I said 'no' to _protect_ her?"

Alya's expression only hardened. Before she could offer up any retort, though, Adrien pressed on.

"Let me ask you something, Alya." Adrien knew his tone was little harsh, but the writhing sensation in his gut he had felt earlier was becoming irritably painful. "Do you _know_ who I am?"

Nino and Alya blinked.

"Better question," Adrien continued, starting to pace slightly, hands running through his hair. "Do you know who my _father_ is? Do you think for _one moment_ that he – the person who has barely allowed me enough 'freedom' to attend public school – would ever – _ever_ – approve of any type of dating relationship?"

Alya opened her mouth as if to respond but no sound came out. So Adrien, taking a sudden step toward his friends, continued his somewhat hostile monologue.

"Beyond that, though…. Even if Father _did_ say 'yes', what then? What do you think would happen to the _girlfriend_ of _Adrien Agreste_?" Adrien spat out his own name with an acidic bitterness on his tongue. "How do you think a shy, quiet, _wonderful_ girl would enjoy being in the news? In _lying_ tabloids? In distasteful magazine articles, whether she did anything to deserve the ridicule or not? Receiving hate mail? Being _bullied_?" There was a scoff now, Adrien's pent up emotions that had raged in his mind for months – _years_ – spilling out one after another. Adrien shook his head. "Do you think people will be _nice_ to her because _she's_ nice to _them_? They will _rip. Her. Apart._ "

His voice came out in a menacing growl. Usually Adrien tried and was able to push away any part of him that resembled his father's harsher side, his "business" side (though he didn't really have a "personal" side). Now, however, the ingrained scare tactics he had seen and experienced over and _over_ again rose to the forefront of his emotions. Before he could punch something, he dug his hands into his hair again to keep them busy and turned away from the couple staring at him in shock.

"I'm sorry," Adrien muttered finally, after a tense moment. He dropped his hands to his sides. "I _like_ Marinette. A _lot_." His own forceful admittance surprised even him. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I like her _so much_ that I want her to be free from my shoddy imitation of a real life."

"Dude…" Nino put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. Adrien only sniffed and shook his head again, shrugging off Nino's hand. He glanced instead at Alya before putting both hands on Alya's shoulders and staring into her now glistening eyes.

"Please…" he choked out. "Do whatever you can…just…help her feel better." He stood up taller, dropping his grip from her. Turning around to walk away, he paused for only a moment before murmuring one final plea over his shoulder.

"Help her forget me."

qpqpqpqp

It had been three weeks. Three long, hard weeks. And Marinette really didn't know who, out of the two of them, were faring worse. While Marinette was, understandably, heartbroken, why Adrien seemed so incredibly and suddenly depressed was really beyond her comprehension. He had, in the last few weeks, pushed away not only her, but Nino and Alya as well. Something seemed to have happened between the three of them; even though Alya never got into specifics about what it was, she did tell Marinette that she should just try to move on from Adrien.

Marinette could live with that. She could live with the rejection. It hurt, sure, but that just came with the territory of being in love. What she couldn't live with, though, was being forced to watch Adrien grow further and further away from his newly-made friends and into an ever-deepening despondency.

It was in this third week from her confession when Marinette discovered the true identity of her crime-fighting partner.

Chat Noir, like Adrien, had pulled away from her at nearly the same time. He was still undauntingly focused on fighting when she needed him to be, but the lack of humor, of _puns_ , told her something was eating at him. When they finished fighting the Akuma just the day before, she went to put her hand on his shoulder, hoping to try to help him in some way. As soon as she touched him, though, he rounded on her, pulling away, a fierceness in his eyes.

" _Don't_ touch me," he spat at her.

Marinette could only stare at him, and at her still-outstretched arm, completely shocked.

"Chat, what –" she tried to ask. He cut her off with a snarl.

"Don't pretend like you care _now_ , LB. I never asked for your pity, and I definitely don't want it now."

This was crossing a line, and Marinette felt the sharp heat of tears pricking her eyes. He only scoffed at her quivering lip before stomping over to her. Marinette took a wary step back, all confidence gone. She would have stumbled, but Chat reached out and roughly grabbed her arm, holding her in place as his heated stare bore into her being. He was absolutely frightening.

"I have wanted you for _so long_ ," he whispered into her face. "Do you know why? Because I can't _have real_ relationships, Ladybug. _This – THIS –_ is my 'real' life. This is the only time where I can actually breathe. And you, _you_ , the only other person who lives in my only true existence wants _nothing to do with me_. Why – _why_ – do you always run?" It came out as a plea, and the sudden scraping of emotions in his voice cut her down completely. He pushed her back and she stumbled for a moment, catching her balance. When she looked back up at him, he had turned away from her.

Marinette, very timidly, put a hand on his arm again as she walked around him to his front. His hands were on his hips, and though his posture was defiant, something in his face betrayed his seemingly irritated attitude. As Marinette stood straight in front of him and looked up, his green eyes filled with emotion. Right then, something in Marinette's brain clicked. The expression was too familiar, and she knew, in that moment, she was looking into the eyes of Adrien Agreste.

qpqpqpqp

Marinette had cornered Alya that night. As Ladybug. In Alya's room. She forced the whole story out, why Adrien was acting the way he was. Alya panicked and spilled everything that had happened that day after Marinette walked away. After her anger died down, Marinette felt guilty about springing into Alya's house so unexpectedly, so she promised her an extensive interview the next day to make up for it. This seemed to appease the Ladyblogger enough that a smile flickered onto her face.

And, once Marinette had gotten home, she saw she had 52 missed calls on her "civilian" phone, every one of them from Alya.

The next day, after the hour-long interview with Alya (who was markedly happier than the night before), Marinette stood perched as Ladybug on a building across the street from the Agreste mansion. She waited patiently; Adrien would arrive in his room any moment. He had already been to his Chinese lesson, then to dinner. Next would be his time to do homework. But, as Marinette well knew, they didn't have any, so he would be alone for the rest of the evening. Well, _he_ thought he would be alone. Hopefully he would accept some company from the one person in his life who had had the ability to raise him up the highest, and had let him down the most.

Shifting uncomfortably, Marinette second-guessed herself for the twentieth time that day. If he let her in, _really_ let her in, would he, upon realizing who she eventually was (because she would eventually tell him), ever forgive her? Would he see it as deceitful? She wasn't trying to be. She was only trying her hardest to bring some type of happiness into his life, and in the way he seemed to feel like he would be able to actually latch onto it: through his superhero side.

Marinette stiffened suddenly when she saw movement in the room below. Standing, she waited only a moment longer to make sure Adrien was really alone before looping her yo-yo up and around the highest point on his house and zipping across the gap, gripping tightly onto the bag in her other hand. As she let herself down in front of Adrien's tall windows, she hesitated again, watching him. He was just standing there, talking to…something, something small and black and cat-like.

Oh, that must be his Kwami!

As if the fairy creature could hear her thoughts, it suddenly zipped into Adrien's waste basket, and Adrien, after starting to go after him, froze. Marinette gulped when he turned his eyes up to her. She smiled awkwardly before waving, bag in hand. She saw him mouth out, "Ladybug…" before hurrying over to the window to let her in.

It made her feel rightly humbled at the look in his face when she alighted into his room. His expression was a mix between awe and…disappointment?

"I, uh…" Marinette sputtered. "I-I heard you have been feeling down. So I brought you something?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but she was asking permission to be there. To be with him. Her heart hammered painfully against her chest. Adrien's eyes narrowed momentarily before softening somewhat. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Marinette?" he asked as if he knew the answer already.

"Yes?" Marinette answered.

"No, I mean was it Marinette who sent…you…."

Marinette looked at him questioningly. Then, realizing what she had just done, felt her cheeks flare up immediately. Oh, this was not exactly going to plan. Marinette wrapped her arms around herself and, after puffing up her cheeks, blew out the air trapped there in an exasperated gesture. She couldn't meet his gaze. Oh, GOSH, what must he think of her!

"I, well, here you go," she said quickly, dropping the bag on his couch before hurrying back to the open window. "I'll, um, see you later then."

Adrien stood stock-still until Marinette had pulled out her yo-yo and swung her arm back. Suddenly she felt a strong hand on her arm, stopping the motion immediately. She flicked her eyes over her shoulder and saw Adrien standing there, so, so close, just staring. He lowered her arm but didn't release it.

"Please, Marinette…" he whispered. "Please stay."

Marinette couldn't have moved even if she had wanted to. His tone drew her into him and she felt hot all over again.

"Okay," she whispered back.

Adrien let go of her arm only to put his hands on either side of her face. Marinette saw the scrutiny in his gaze and recognized the need to see something familiar there behind the mask. Marinette closed her eyes for a moment and released Tikki, released her last barrier of metaphorical and physical protection she still clung to. She was truly _just_ Marinette now. She hoped that would be enough.

When she allowed her eyes to flutter back open, trying to fight down tears again, she could see Adrien struggling against sudden emotion as well.

"I don't deserve you," he spoke softly.

"Don't," Marinette sincerely begged him. She brought her hands up to touch his, still holding onto her face. "Please, _please_ , Chaton…." Adrien started at this, but Marinette kept going. "You are, and always will be more than I could ever-ever even h- _hope_ for–"

Marinette froze when Adrien, without warning, lowered his lips to hers, placing a chaste kiss there before pulling slightly back. His breathing sounded as labored as her own, the look in his eyes fiery. Marinette melted slightly under his gaze, then closed her eyes all the way before taking the lead, reaching for his shirt front. She pulled him into her once more, and when their lips met again, inexperience aside, both seemed ready for the sensation this time, able to act and react accordingly. Adrien looped his fingers through her hair, loosening her pigtails slightly, while Marinette flattened her palms against his chest. This couldn't actually be happening, right? Marinette was just in some sort of dream, some Akuma's cruel trick…but when Adrien angled her head up more toward him, Marinette decided she couldn't care less if it was real or not.

When they pulled apart a moment later, Adrien put his forehead on Marinette's before wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"So…" Adrien spoke softly, the smile in his voice immediately pulling a similar reaction from her features. "What did you bring me?"

"I-what?"

He laughed, pressing his face against hers and wiggling his nose against hers. Of course he would be into Eskimo kisses. She only giggled at his antics.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh!" Marinette remembered suddenly. "Sweets! I-I brought you some sweets. ….What?"

Adrien had started laughing again.

"OH…Oh gosh. _STOP,_ that is so not – NO."

"Oh, _bake_ it easy, Princess, you know you're all the _sweets_ I need."

Marinette groaned and tried futilely to pull herself away from PunMaker3000 as he booted back up.

"I think I need to leave."

"I know what you brought will be _paws_ -itively delicious, but _muffin_ compares to _mew_."

"Oh my GOSH I cannot handle cat _and_ baked-goods puns!"

"Marinette – haha! – Marinette, please, I really do have something to tell you."

"I don't know if I want to hear it."

"Marinette." Adrien's tone was suddenly quite serious. "Please."

Marinette pushed back in his grasp enough to see his face. Their noses were almost touching. Marinette felt her face flush again…but it was more out of excitement now then nervousness or embarrassment.

"I love you, M'Lady."

Marinette couldn't help the huge smile growing on her face. "I love you too, Kitty."

Adrien's confidence wavered here.

"Marinette…are you sure? I mean…I'm not…I – I don't know…."

"Adrien…Alya told me everything." She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Don't you know how much you are _absolutely worth it_? Worth every mean bully, newspaper article, or disapproving fa-fan? I can't – I can't _live without_ you."

(She was about to say "father", but changed it, though Adrien seemed to understand what was left unsaid.)

Adrien blushed first, completely taken aback…then pursed his lips as tears built up in his eyes again.

"Besides, Chaton…" Marinette grinned before looking up at him through her wet lashes. "You're _cannoli_ one for me."

 _Fin!_

(( THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT. IT PROGRESSED. SORRY NOT SORRY. I hope you enjoyed this. Really, it was only going to go until Adrien was done talking in the first scene. Okay. So it just came out. I had to finish it. Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it. Really. Like, REALLY, really. (: Y'all are the best. ))


	4. Punk Kids

One-Shot Wednesdays!

Punk Kids

qpqpqpqpqp

It wasn't exactly fair, but Marinette couldn't fault Adrien for it. After all, it wasn't exactly his _fault_ that he just literally looked good no matter _what_.

Apparently, the punk rock look was going to be in this next season. Marinette knew Adrien had been at a photoshoot for the whole weekend, the Gabriel line preparing for the Spring/Summer collection, though it was only October. Marinette had been excited for it anyway, but after seeing Adrien's new hairstyle, she was sure the anticipation was going to kill her before she was able to actually see the pieces that went with it. Gabriel Agreste usually stayed with his signature colors, but every once in a while he changed up something drastic. Causing his son to nearly shave one side of his head and style the rest of the trimmed-up locks to the opposite side was something Marinette saw as pretty drastic.

Deadly gorgeous, but drastic nonetheless.

And Marinette would definitely know about Grabriel Agreste's styles. She was, after all, a great admirer of all of mogul's – erm – _creations_.

Marinette willed her suddenly heavy feet to _move_. As she walked toward her group of friends, Adrien, who was also just coming up to Alya and Nino, turned to look at her. He smiled and waved.

You'd think, really, after two years of hanging out (sometimes forcibly, thank you, Alya), Marinette would get used to him looking her way. In her defense, however, she had barely been able to get used to his perfectly coifed blond-ilocks hair. This new look was completely blowing cannonballs in her apparently poorly-constructed resolve to stay sane around him. And she was going down with this ship.

 _I thought Cupid only fired arrows…._

Up close now, Marinette, still unable to do anything but stare at Adrien and that _hair_ , was able to really examine the styled locks now. She gulped slightly as she tentatively reached up to touch his hair. She paused for a moment in a silent question. Adrien nodded and smiled again. Over the years, when Adrien would come to school with a new outfit or something from the Gabriel line, Marinette would ogle over it for days. Finally, during one winter morning when his new, well-fit jacket was about to make Marinette explode with curiosity, he gave her permission to touch whatever he wore. It was, ironically, the only barrier Marinette had been able to get past with Adrien. Talking was still a hit-and-miss with success, but she didn't have to say anything to feel the lines of his clothes and admire the stitching and designs up close.

She blamed Chat Noir for this, really. If he wasn't so touchy-feely all the time, Marinette would probably still be a "cootie" phase.

Now, with permission to touch this new style, and Adrien bending down his tall frame to her so she could more easily access it, Marinette ran her fingers lightly through the locks in the front before walking around him, examining from every angle. He straightened back up when she circled him, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. It was a little different this time, hair compared to fabric. Marinette had to keep telling herself that this was an accessory to the outfit, nothing personal…not _part_ of him, just…attached to him? She breathed out nervously and took a step back. She was surprised, as she examined his profile, to see a slight blush dusting his cheeks under her scrutiny. He really had nothing to be ashamed of though; as always, Gabriel's brand and style fit his favorite model _perfectly_. The blond locks, she saw on closer examination, had been dyed slightly in the roots in the longer part of his hair. The style, the severity of it on one side and the darker tones on the other, accented his profile in a stunning way; it gave a roguish edge to his angelic features.

Marinette looked at the strangely blushing Adrien and grinned. His features seem to relax for a moment. He didn't turn away from her, and he didn't look like he was going to say anything. Marinette felt trapped in _his_ scrutiny now. But she was enjoying all the heaviness of it.

" _DANG_ , Agreste!" Alya said suddenly, causing Marinette and Adrien to both jump before looking at her.

Alya gave Adrien a pointed once-over. She turned his head from one direction to the other. Marinette flushed at her roughness, though it didn't seem to bother Adrien at all. Marinette remembered him saying that the designers and stylists were quite rough with the models. But Marinette didn't like seeing anyone else touch his angel face without having the real appreciation for it. Like _she_ did.

"Dude," Nino said now, looking at the top of his head as he stood on tip-toe for a moment. "I would really appreciate it if you could _not_ make us all look bad in front of our girlfriends."

The three friends laughed at this, but Adrien could only smile shyly. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck. Marinette recognized the sign of nervousness. Adrien, upon brushing the back of his hair with his fingers, let them linger there for a moment. It appeared that he was still not only _not_ used to the new style, but, Marinette noted, looked completely unsure about it.

"They cut it for the shoot Friday night for the next line…" he muttered timidly. "But, I don't know…I-I'll probably end up growing it out again, not that the shoot is over–"

" _Don't_."

This time, Alya, Nino, and Adrien were the ones to jump.

Marinette breathed in deeply and gave herself a quick mental pep talk. Adrien need her reassurance right now; she needed to push away her own insecurities and help him. Just like when she was Ladybug.

"I-It suits you," she said simply. She tried to smile again, but she couldn't feel her face anymore. It must have been what he needed, though – he beamed down at her, the smile finally reaching his eyes in its sincerity. Marinette released the breath of air she had been holding. Her breathing, though she was actually taking in and pushing out air like an almost normal person now, still felt extremely labored. Alya and Nino gave their consent to Marinette's statement before starting to walk up the stairs.

"Thanks, Marinette," Adrien whispered.

Marinette cocked her head slightly when his eyes darted away from hers again. He was fiddling with something on his wrist….

And that darn Cupid blasted her with another cannonball through the heart.

"My bracelet…" Marinette whispered back, looking back up to his face again. Pink peeked out under his eyes, grazing just the highest part of his cheekbones. On his wrist was Marinette's "lucky" bracelet she had given him all those years ago.

"Uh, yeah," Adrien swallowed hard. Marinette's eyes widened even more. She had never seen Adrien Agreste act…shy. It was like the sun coming out during the night…it just didn't happen.

After the short answer, Adrien seemed to think that Marinette required something more for an explanation (Marinette didn't really care, she was so far gone at this point).

"I wore it to the shoot and Father saw it a-and he like the simplicity and colors of it or something with all the dark that his new line has. S-So he had me wear it in every picture." He breathed in deep and pushed the air out of his cheeks. "I hope that's ok. Sorry if it isn't…I didn't know how to tell him no." He finally looked at her wide eyes. "And I didn't really want to."

Marinette only stared back.

Adrien shifted his weight again and kicked his toe on the ground behind him.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked first. You probably didn't even know I had it. I'm so sorry! If you want it back, here, you c–"

Ladybug was needed again. Marinette puffed up her inner superheroine.

" _No_ , Adrien," she said, her tone quiet but firm. She smiled. Finally. "I gave it to you. I _want_ you to keep it."

His face at this information turned super goofy and giddy. Marinette giggled as the picture of Rapunzel from _Tangled_ popped immediately into her mind.

"Marinette, can I talk to you for a minute?" Adrien asked, eyes bright and alert now. "Alone?"

"OfcourseyoucanIdreallylovethatsure," Marinette stammered incoherently. Adrien only chuckled before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the side of the school.

 _Good golly, he's gotten so tall…._

Marinette stared up at his height as he spun her around. He eyes dropped back to his when he grabbed her hands.

"Mari," he started before coughing nervously, his eyes flitting away from her face for a moment before he breathed in, turning back to her. "I've, uh, I've never done anything like this before…I don't even know what I'm doing…but, well, um, Marinette, _Mari_ , do you…with me?"

Marinette breathed out a giddy giggle. "Yeah, sure! But what am I actually agreeing to?"

 _Nice one, self_.

"Ah, ha, hahaha…" Adrien shook his head, seeming to realize his mistake. He looked down, seeming to pull together his concentration. Marinette, though, didn't see him look back at her. Her focus was suddenly on something happening behind him.

"Mari?" Adrien asked, confused.

A moment later, Marinette shoved Adrien hard into the ground with her shoulder, sending him rolling away.

qpqpqpqpqp

Adrien spit out the grass that had caught in his mouth.

 _What the heck, Mari? You could've just said no…._

A moment later, though, Adrien felt the ground shake.

 _…. Oh._

Adrien scrambled to his feet, his new blasted haircut making him feel slightly off-balance. His scowling eyes searched for Marinette. If it weren't for the huge groups of kids running every which way, he would have transformed. But it was impossible without being seen.

When Adrien finally spotted Marinette, his eyes widened.

"…yeah, that's what they all say!" Marinette laughed mockingly. She was staring at a floating figure, a fire in her eyes. Adrien recognized her stance and could only stare at her.

"SO SHOW ME WHERE THEY ARE, LITTLE GIRL! WHERE ARE LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!?"

Adrien looked to the floating figure. The guy seemed almost…normal. Except, you know, for the floating and all. Suddenly, though, the male figure pulled out a small book and a pen. When he opened the book, Adrien looked back to Marinette, taking a step forward to grab her. Then he froze. She was pulling off her backpack, but her fierce blue eyes were looking down at the small bag by her side. She was talking to a tiny red figure.

A Kwami.

Ladybug's Kwami.

 _Heh. I was going to ask out Ladybug. How ironic._

 _Wait. She already. Said. Yes._

A snarling yell brought back his focus, and Adrien looked up to see the figure searching everywhere for his book and pen. Marinette's backpack laid at the ground by his feet, as if she had just thrown it. While the Akumatized victim was distracted, Adrien watched as Marinette raced up to him, pulling back her first as if she was going to–

 _NOPE._

Adrien raced for her and pulled her by her clenched fist before she could reach Writing Man.

"Wha-? What, Adrien? Let me go!"

"Haha! No."

He dragged her to the subway so fast she almost stumbled down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, he almost threw her to the side, in the shadows. When she made to protest – or escape – Adrien put both hands on her shoulders.

"You can transform here."

"I – _what did you just say!?_ "

"Don't argue. I just saw your Kwami, Mari."

"My – but – how do you know…?"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Adrien closed his eyes as the feel of his suit forming across skin and clothes washed over his body. When he opened his eyes again, he snorted at the look on Marinette's horrified face.

"Oh my cats."

Now Adrien was really laughing.

Until Marinette punched him in his chest.

"Oof – Mari!"

"Sorry! Habit!"

But she didn't look particularly sorry. A rocking shook through the subway and the two heroes looked above them.

"You need to transform," Adrien said, all business now.

"You need to finish was you were going to say earlier."

Adrien dropped his hands from her shoulders and stared, blinking.

"I, uh…"

"Chaton, we don't have time for shyness," she smirked.

Adrien pursed his lips before responding.

"We don't really have time for _this_. I thought _you_ , of _all_ people would agree with that."

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND ASK ME ALREADY!?" Marinette grabbed the bell at the front of his suit and stared at him aggressively. "I HAVE FOUGHT A HUNDRED AKUMA, BUT I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS ONE BLASTED MOMENT FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS AND I AM NOT TRANSFORMING UNTIL YOU FINISH YOUR UNCHARACTERISTICALLY SHY WORD VOMIT."

Now Adrien was upset. Put love before fighting, alright. They were entitled to one selfish act every once in a while. But insult his "word vomit"!?

"FINE!" he shouted back, though she seemed not only _not_ affected by it, she seemed almost smug. " _FINE!_ MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?"

"Gosh, yes," she whispered. "Tikki! Spots on!"

And then Ladybug was coming closer to Chat Noir and he suddenly decided that he was completely terrified of his new girlfriend.

Until she kissed him.

Then he decided that getting to see his new girlfriend all the time, in and out of his supersuit, was going to be fan _TASTIC_.

qpqpqpqpqp

"Hey!" a voice shouted at the new couple. "Hey, you punk kids! You shouldn't be in here-oh."

Ladybug turned around and she and Chat Noir stared stupidly at the subway in-charge guy.

"Er…sorry, Chat Noir. Didn't recognize you with that new haircut…"

Ladybug snorted at Chat's deadpanned face before pulling him up the stairs.

They had a battle to win.

 _Fin!_

(( I have NO TIME TO EDIT RIGHT NOW I AM SO SORRY. Sorry, Caps-Lock crazy. Hehe. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! (8 ))

(( I seriously have no idea if this story even flows or not. You're welcome. And I'm sorry. Heh heh... ))


End file.
